Wine Gums
by scribblechacha
Summary: Anybody who has been on the Bra Size discussion of TRA will have an inkling what this is going to be about.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ashes to Ashes, sad times. :'(

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at Galex smut so please be kind, by the title I bet you can guess that I'm on TRA xD. Also a big thank you to 4ever Galex for beta'ing this for me.**

* * *

She stumbled through the door after another long, hard, tiresome day at work; shedding her jacket as she walked into the bedroom she was greeted with one of the strangest situations in her life – Gene Hunt, on her bed, his chest laden with winegums. "Um, Gene," she started rather nervously, "why have you got winegums on your chest?" _Another thing, what the hell are you doing lying on my bed in my flat?! Not that I mind of course_. A small smile played against Alex's lips.

"Why wouldn't I Bols? I hear you _love_ them so much." He dragged the word love out for as long as possible with his Manc growl; the very timbre of his voice sending tingling shivers down her spine.

"Why yes I do Mister Hunt." She said as she perched herself on the edge of the crimson velvet showered bed. "In fact I love them so much-" She bent her head and gently picked up a winegum from his chest between her teeth; Gene shivered slightly from her gentle touch. "Mmm." She murmured, swallowing the winegum sensuously. "'Port!'" She announced, wiggling her fingers in the air, the way in which Gene loathed when they had first met but had now come to love.

"Plenty more here love." Gene said, carefully gesturing at his chest, so not to let any winegums fall.

"Mmm." Alex replied, her eyes roaming his body and taking in every sight with glee; his white shirt, wide open revealing the winegums where only one was missing, the one she had eaten; his red, striped tie, hanging loosely around his shoulders and around his open shirt; his dark work trousers, creasing at the seams around his muscular calves; surprisingly not shoes or socks, just his bare feet. Eyes roaming back up his body, she delighted in seeing his golden hair ruffled and flopping over his forehead. "I bet there is." Gene looked straight into her eyes, not at all surprised to see them glistening and dark with desire; grabbing her face with his rough hands, he gently pulled her down to meet her with a passion fuelled kiss, tongue gently slipping into her mouth as she allowed him entrance. She tasted as he had expected; strawberries and champagne, she didn't even have to consume them to maintain that taste, a mystery to them both. Both separated and stared at each other from under heavily lidded eyes.

"Alex." Gene breathed out slowly.

"Mmm?" She replied, her mind replaying the kiss repeatedly.

"You goin' ter finish eating these winegums?"

"You know Gene; I think you have a much more satisfying taste." Alex ran her tongue across her bottom lip and stared at Gene through pools of desire. Grabbing her by the waist, Gene pulled Alex down to him so that she was straddling his hips whilst she swept the winegums easily from his chest, silently tumbling to their fate on the carpet. She kissed him fully on the lips, her tongue tracing a journey across them, seeking access, which he quickly submitted to, their tongues duelling as Alex raked her nails down his chest, leaving harsh red trails in their wake.

"Deviant." Gene groaned, his fresh erection straining against his trousers, pressing against her thigh.

"Well, it seems you enjoy it." Alex said as her hand wandered to the waistband of his trousers. "It would seem you like it very much." She continued, as she swept her hand over the straining zipper, eliciting a guttural groan from Gene. Slowly, agonisingly, she began to unzip his trousers, taking as much time as she possibly could, causing Gene to groan once more but this time in frustration.

"Please Alex." He begged, arching his hips upwards towards her, causing a small playful chuckle to escape her lips.

"The great Detective _Chief_ Inspector, begging; now that's something I never thought I'd see." Alex mocked, drawing out the 'Chief' harshly as she pulled herself away from him, eliciting a disappointed groan from Gene.

"Bloody hell Alex, how can you do this to a man?" He practically wept, staring into her mischievous sparkling eyes.

Leaning forwards once more, her lips brushing against his ear, she whispered. "Because it's so much fun." Gene shuddered in lust; it was then that he snapped. Dragging her towards him, he flipped her onto her back, pressing harsh, open-mouthed kisses to her neck. He had half expected her to pull back or push him away, so he was pleasantly surprised to hear her lustful tones in response to his act. It was his turn to straddle her, his hands moving to the buttons on her vermilion blouse, slowly, intentionally undoing them while she stared at him lustfully through her dark, watery orbs.

"You're right Bols, it is fun." He smirked as she writhed impatiently beneath him. Flinging the blouse ceremoniously to the floor, his attentions became directed at her breasts, heaving up and down in a steady rhythm as she attempted to keep her breathing even. Running his hands over her smooth stomach, he reached his goal, lifting her gently by the small of her back he reached round and easily unclasped her black lacy bra, slowly pushing the straps down her arms and eventually removing it from her completely and flinging it onto the floor next to her previously discarded blouse. Taking her left breast in his right hand, he ran his thumb over the quick hardened nipple causing Alex to moan encouragement. "Hmm, definitely a D cup." He dipped his head and ran his tongue across it, causing Alex to shudder in pleasure, his left hand working its way down past the waistband of her jeans and cupping her arse. Continuing with his ministrations on Alex's upper body, he moved his left hand to the button on her jeans, carefully unbuttoning it and pulling down the zipper; with that task quickly done, he released his grip on her breast, much to her displeasure and dragged her jeans down her long legs and off along with her black boots. Turning his attention back to Alex, Gene was surprised to see her sitting up and staring at him sulkily. "What?"

"You seem to have an advantage Mister Hunt." Gene looked down at himself, pretty much fully clothed. "I would like to help with that."

"Oh would you Bols?" Gene asked crawling up the bed towards Alex.

"Hmm." As Gene reached his destination, his attempt to kiss Alex once more were rejected as she pushed him away from her and onto his back. "Better," she muttered as she easily dragged his open shirt and tie from him, "much better." Running her tongue from the base of Gene's neck to his ear lobe, she ran her hand down his stomach and to her previous attempt at his flies. Feeling him shudder at her touch, she grinned against his neck, pressing a kiss against his jugular. Leaning back so she was kneeling, she drank the incredible sight before her, Gene Hunt, in her flat, taking the leap that would change them forever. "So Mister Hunt," she began, dragging his trousers along his long legs, "I do believe we are at a stalemate." She crawled her way back up the bed, straddling his hips as he propped himself onto his elbows, eyeing her quizzically.

"Hmm, you do seem to be right Inspector. What do yer suggest we do?"

"Well, I suggest you lay back while I get us out of the situation." She gently pushed his shoulders until he submitted and lay back on the bed, the pillows engulfing his head.

"Women," he muttered playfully, "you always got ter do everythin-" His utterances were cut short as Alex's cool fingers, dragged his boxers from him and quickly got to work on his member. "Bloody hell woman! You could've warmed your hands." Alex chuckled, shaking her head and her left hand repeated its route along his cock whilst her right gently massaged his balls.

"I could have, but I didn't. Anyway, that was just a warm up." Alex abruptly removed her hands from her tasks, must to the disappointment of Gene.

"Warm up?" Gene remarked indignantly. "Bloody cool down more like."

"Shut it Hunt!" Alex snapped playfully as she took him in her mouth.

"Ah- Alex- Bol-" Gene continued with his incoherencies as she continues the repeating rhythm on him. His hands moved to down into her hair, encouraging her to continue with her efforts. Once, twice, three times he came into her mouth, causing her to swallow and hide a grimace each time. _Bloody hell,_ he thought, _I've had prozzies do that nowhere near as good_. "Jesus Alex, where'd you learn to do that?" He asked breathlessly.

"Just because I went to an all girl's school doesn't make me a good girl." Alex whispered in his ear after she crawled up the bed, butterfly kisses tickling his cheek.

"Hmm," he murmured, "I can see that now." He cupped he arse, slowly finding the elastic seam, tugging it down. "Now that we've done the warm up, can we get into the action?"

"Not yet," Alex whispered, "I've helped you warm up Gene, now you can help me." She winked as Gene realised what she was saying.

"Of course, we don't want any injuries do we?" Alex laughed as he kissed his way down her body, over her breasts, down her stomach and past her molten core; down her smooth legs and then returning on his journey, pausing at her thighs, pressing wet kisses and staring at her for confirmation. A nod of the head was all he needed as he worked his way to her small triangle of hair, breathing slowly across it, causing Alex to shudder in anticipation.

"Please Gene." She begged, reversing the situation that she had controlled earlier. Gene chuckled and pressed a kiss to the small bud of nerves that caused Alex's arousal to grow. Sliding a finger into her, he was pleasantly surprised to find her soaked and slick.

"Bloody hell Alex, fucking soaking." He pulled his finger out, quickly thrusting it in again, repeating the rhythm, eventually inserting another finger, quickening his pace he brought Alex to edge before removing his fingers from her, much to her disdain.

"Gene." She groaned in exasperation as her brought her to the edge once more before ceasing in his dexterous activities.

"What is it you want Alex?" Gene asked, his eyes dark and glinting dangerously as he lent to whisper in her ear, "Tell me." Alex shuddered, increasingly aroused by the lust that was laced in his voice.

"I, I want you to fuck me." Alex stuttered. With the confirmation he needed, Gene entered her in one swift movement, her mouth creating a perfect 'o' shape as he did so. Pulling back so he had almost completely left her he re-entered quick and hard, eliciting a groan of approval from Alex. He continued the fluid, repetitive motions, eventually bringing himself and Alex to crash into simultaneous orgasms.

Spent and sated, he removed himself from her and brought his hands around her waist as she snuggled into his chest, her palm flat against it feeling the thumps of his heart. They remained in a companionable silence as the thin film of sweat upon their skin cooled them, eventually causing Gene to throw the duvet over their naked bodies. "Gene." She murmured sleepily into his chest.

"Wot Bols?" He replied, murmuring into hair as he pulled her closer to him.

"Next time can we use chocolate?"

* * *

**A/N2: Enjoy? If you did or didn't please leave a review, I like to read any sort of review, even if they're just flames, it means someone has taken the time to give me their thoughts.**


End file.
